Running From Fate
by SashaLovesJacob
Summary: Jake is running. Running from Bella. Running from everything. There is only one person who can save him from himself, but will she get to him in time? Or will he screw up the only chance he has left?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

His feet hit the pavement as he became lost in his wolf. He watched carefully outside her window. He could hear the conversation flowing between Edward and Bella. He knew what would happen. She would take him back and he would go back to being just the best friend.

He could never go back there.

Once he had become her lover, he could never be just her friend again. He wouldn't be able to control himself. He knew what he had to do and he hated it.

He had to let Isabella Swan go.

He turned around and ran through the woods, making it home in the nick of time to find his father on the phone. He was already in his sleeping robe and he gazed at his son with sadness.

"Son, it's Bella. What do you want me to tell her?" Jacob couldn't hold in the growl. He could not escape her.

"Tell her to stay away from me. She has her leech. She doesn't need me anymore." After that, he ran into his bedroom.

Little did he know, Bella could hear him and it broke her heart. She hung up before Billy could relay the message to her. She placed the phone back in its cradle and fell to the floor, sobbing heavily.

"Jake, no." She clutched her knees to her chest, unable to control herself.

After the hours passed, Charlie came out of his room, carried her upstairs, and placed her back in her bed.

"Bells, are you okay? You can't stop crying." She was still crying. She clutched her pillow and continued her tears.

"Jake doesn't want to be my friend." His eyes narrowed. He had known that Bella loved Jacob and vice versa. It was all over them. They were like gravity. When Jake would move, Bella would follow. They were constantly attached by the hip.

"Are you sure, Bells?" She nodded into her pillow, crying harder.

"I called to apologize to him for running off like I did and he-he told Billy to tell me to stay away from him." Charlie sighed and nodded. He wasn't used to Bella being this distressed. She had been happy in the months her and Jake had been inseparable.

She had turned Edward away because she knew that it would destroy what she had with Jake, but now she knew it was too late.

"Bells, things have a way of working out. I have a feeling that Jake is just upset and will come around. You will see." She nodded and he kissed her forehead, walking out to get ready for work.

Bella stayed in bed for an unknown amount of time. She didn't feel like eating, sleeping, or talking to anyone. She didn't understand why she felt like she couldn't do anything. This was different from when Edward left because Jake was still there.

After days without sleep, Bella felt into a black hole of darkness, fearing she would never wake up.

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my first fiction to be posted on the great site of ! Please, be gentle and let me hear your thoughts on this. I'm not sure exactly where it is going. Hope you enjoy. **


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Bella slowly blinked and could hear the beeping of a heart monitor. She knew that beeping too well. She was in the hospital, but she had no idea how she got there. She had no idea who was in the room, but she heard heavy breathing. She looked to her left to see none other than Jacob Black sitting in the chair next to her. He had his head leaned back and was sleeping. She sat up and heard a liight gasp on the other side of her. She turned her head and there was none other than Renee, her mother.

"Bella, you're awake." She moved over and stroked her daughter's forehead.

"Mom, what are you doing here? What is Jake doing here?" Renee smiled at her daughter.

"He never leaves. You have been in a coma for two weeks, honey. Jacob was the one who found you." Bella was shocked. Found her?

"How could he have found me?"

"Charlie told Jake about how you had been sleeping constantly and he got worried and went to check on you. It was good that he found you when he did. You had a meningitis, sweetheart. You were very sick. Jacob rushed you to the hospital as fast as he could. He only leaves to shower and eat. The rest of the time he stays here with you. He has been so worried about you." Bella nodded and sighed.

"He has no reason to. I don't mean anything to him." Renee was shocked that her daughter would say something like this about Jacob. It was obvious that he loved her daughter and that Bella loved him. It was all over them.

"Honey, how could you think something like that? Did the two of you have a fight?" Bella nodded, not knowing what else to call it.

"More of a fall out. Mom, can you go get Dad? I want to apologize for being so anti social." Renee sighed and nodded.

"Honey, know that if you need a break from Forks, you can always come to stay with me for a few weeks or something." Bella nodded.

"That sounds nice, Mom. I'll probably take you up on that. I could use a break." Renee gave her daughter a smile and kissed her forehead before leaving.

"Were you going to leave without saying goodbye?" She looked to see Jake giving her a small smile. She narrowed her eyes and turned her face away.

"Why would I say goodbye? I'm nothing to you." He gasped and stood up, leaning over the bed.

"How could you say that, Bells? You know that's not true." She shook her head.

"Apparently, I don't know anything. I heard what you said to Billy when I was on the phone with him. You only kept me around because you thought I needed you. I don't need you or anyone. I can take care of myself." He sighed and knew he had screwed up. He knew he just needed to know that if he stepped aside, she would be okay in the end, but it wasn't his place anymore. She obviously didn't want him there.

"I'll go if you want me to." She sniffled and nodded.

"It's a free country. Do what you want." He knew she wasn't saying what she wanted to and nodded.

"I'll go then." He stood up and walked out as she broke into a sob. He walked down the hall and saw Edward Cullen walking towards him, the leech who stole HIS Bells. Edward looked confused at Jacob as he went to walk past him, but Edward reached out and grabbed his arm. Jake turned to him with a growl.

_What do you want, leech?_

"Jacob, I couldn't help, but catch your last thought."

_Oh, really? Did I stutter?_

"Jacob, I'm being serious. Why would you think I 'stole' Bella?" Jake was confused.

_Why do you think? _Edward shrugged and released Jacob's arm. _Because we were together and were happy until you waltzed back into her life. You sweep her off her feet and I'm shit. Yeah, you STOLE her._

Edward was shocked.

"Jacob, Bella and I aren't together." Jake was confused.

"What?" He spoke out loud.

"When we came back from Italy, she told me that she was with you and I stepped aside so she could be happy with you. I knew you would make her happy from how happy she was when she was talking about you." Now, Jake felt like an ass. How could he have been so stupid?

He growled, angry at himself, and stormed out of the hospital, phasing as soon as he hit the woods and destroying his clothes.

He had flashes of Bella's voice in his head.

_I'm not going to let you lose yourself, Jake. _He replied in the memory as the real him dodged a tree.

_How?_

_I'll tell you all the time how special you are. You mean so much to me, Jake. I don't know what I would do without you. _He growled to himself as he ran head first into a tree. He had hurt his imprint and it was killing the man inside of him. His wolf was slowly slipping to the outside of him.

_Jake, man, calm down. It's going to be okay. I'm going to get Sam. _Jake growled at Embry as he howled out and Jake started to run again, running away from La Push, away from Forks, and worst of all, away from Isabella Swan.

Bella laid in the bed as both of her parents came into her hospital room.

"You're awake!" She had never seen her father so happy and giggled.

"Yeah, I guess I am." He sat on the bed next to her and she smiled at him.

"Where did Jake go, Bells?" Bella frowned and sighed.

"Home, probably." Charlie could see how upset Bella was without the tears.

"The two of you okay now, Bells?" She shook her head.

"No, but it's okay. Maybe one day, but not now." They dropped the subject and continued on to the next topic.

"Your mom told me that you want to go stay with her for a while?" Bella nodded, not wanting to hurt her father any farther. "It would probably be a good idea to get away. Of course, you would be going to school down there while you are there." Bella nodded.

"I know, Dad. Thanks for understanding." He nodded.

"You're welcome. They are going to decide when to discharge you when the doctor comes in. " Bella nodded and sat up.

"I forgot to thank Jake for finding me. I wish I had." They nodded and they silently agreed to not bring up Jake as a subject until the fallout was over for Bella and Jake.

**Thank you so much everyone for the reviews! I am so thankful for the response. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the prologue. Keep up with the reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Bella grabbed her clothes while she waited for the discharge papers and got dressed. She slipped on her shoes as Renee came in, a small smile on her face.

"You ready to get out of here, sweetie?" Bella nodded and sat back on the bed.

"I really want to say goodbye to Jake, but I'm not sure it's a good idea." Renee sighed and sat next to her on the bed.

"Bella, honey, your father and I stopped by Billy's to see if Jake wanted to come say goodbye to you before our flight, but..." Renee sighed which sent Bella's heart rate through the roof. "Jacob is missing, Bella. He hasn't been home since he left here. It's weird because Billy isn't worried about it." Bella sighed in relief. She knew if Billy wasn't worried then there was no reason for her to. Jake could take care of himself; at least she hoped he could.

"Okay. Jake would never go too far. He is probably at a friend's house or something." Renee nodded.

"I hope you are right."

"Before going to the airport, can we stop at my friend Emily's house? I want to leave a message with her in case Jake shows up there." She nodded and smoothed out the hair of the side of Bella's head.

"Okay, honey. We will do that. I have the discharge papers right here. The doctor gave them to me." Bella nodded and quickly signed them. Soon, they arrived at Emily's little home.

"Mom, I'll just be a minute. I promise." Renee nodded and Bella went into Emily's house, lightly knocking on the door. It was only noon so Bella was surprised when it was only Emily and Sam at home, sitting on the couch.

"Bella!" Emily jumped up and ran over, hugging her. "I had planned to go see you today in the hospital. I didn't think they would let you out so early." Bella hugged her back and nodded.

"Yeah. They were going to let me out yesterday, but wanted to make sure I was good enough to be on my own." She smiled brightly at Bella and nodded. "I actually wanted to talk to you guys about Jake, but I need to make it fast since my ride is waiting outside." All three quickly sat at the kitchen table.

"What about him, Bella?" Sam was very straight to the point.

"Where is he?" She sniffles as tears formed in her eyes and Emily patted her back.

"From being in the pack mind last, somewhere near Vancouver." Bella's eyes widened.

"Vancouver? What the hell is he doing there?" He sighed.

"He is running around as his wolf. His wolf has completely taken over him and we are all scared that the Jacob we all know will never come back." She felt the hole in her chest open.

"Why? What happened?"

"Sam, just tell her. She needs to know the truth." Emily was stern with Sam and Bella wiped away the tears she had no idea had fallen.

"Tell me what?" Bella was curious and Sam sighed.

"Bella, you have to understand something. Jake wanted to tell you, but he was scared of how you would react. All he ever wanted was for you to be happy. That is why he didn't fight when he thought you had chosen Cullen. He thought you would be happy with him." Bella nodded in understanding. "Jacob imprinted on you." Bella gasped, clutching her chest. That made so much sense to her. It put everything together. They were always meant for each other.

"What?"

"He always put off telling you, but the truth is he was scared that you would run for the hills. When he hurt you with what he said to Billy, it was too much for the man to bear. Jake is the natural Alpha so he feels things a lot stronger than any of the pack members and so he let his wolf take over him to shield himself from the pain." Bella nodded.

"He will come back though, right?" Sam just shrugged.

"He could." Bella let out a cough of a sob and then held it in, holding her hand over her mouth and nose to rain in the sound. Emily gently rubbed her back and Bella regained control of herself.

"If he does, will you give him a message for me?" Sam nodded, giving her a kind smile. "Tell him I want him to come home." He nodded. "There is a lot more I want to know, but I have to go. I'm staying with my mom for a few weeks in Florida to have some time to myself." Sam suddenly looked upset, but nodded anyways. Bella got up and walked outside, stopping when she heard a voice.

"Did you ever love Jacob?" She turned her head to see Sam stand in the doorway, tears down her face.

"Ever? Who said I ever stopped loving him? I have always loved him, Sam. I will always love him." Sam looked shocked and then a big grin came to his face that slightly resembled Jacob's smile.

"Have a nice trip, Bella." She nodded and climbed into the rental car with Renee, driving off to the airport.

XxXxXxX

Bella watched as the plane landed and sighed. The bright sun made her miss Jake even more. She knew that he needed to be out of his mind and that the two of them were meant to be. She thought of this as a vacation for both of them.

Renee and Bella were picked up by Phil and drove back to the small house right on Atlantic Beach. It was beautiful. After settling in, both Bella and Renee got into their bathing suits and sunbathed on the back porch, right against the beach.

"You have got to love the sun, Bella." Bella nodded. She needed the sun since she didn't have her sun.

"Yeah." Renee turned her face to face Bella while Bella laid with her head back, sunglasses on.

"I know that you don't want to talk about it right now, but you can talk to me, Bella. I know I have never been the best mother, but I've always been a friend and a good listener. You can tell me anything and I will never judge you or Jacob." Bella sighed and nodded, running her hand through her hair.

"I know, Mom. You have always been a great mom, but I can't really talk about what happened with Jake other than saying he thought I chose Edward over him when I didn't. If Edward had come back a few months ago or never left, maybe I would have, but... Mom, I love Jake. It feels too right to mess it up. I don't know when it started to be like that, but it is. Jake and I are just... us. We are right together. Nothing can mess that up." Renee smiled at her daughter as Bella looked at her.

"That is how love is supposed to feel, Bella. It's supposed to make you feel like you are on Cloud Nine." Bella giggled and nodded.

"That's how it always felt with Jake. He always made me happy. It was never like that with Edward. That is why I chose Jake. I never felt like I was perfect with Edward. I always felt flawed, Mom." She couldn't believe she was admitting this to Renee, but she needed to say it. "Edward seemed too perfect for me, but with Jake, I feel like an equal." Renee nodded and sat up, turning to Bella.

"You know, when I came to visit a few months ago, you and Jake had just started hanging out and I knew instantly that you two were in love. The way you talked about him and acted around him made it obvious. You had fallen for him. Love isn't supposed to be instant. It happens over time and it sneaks up and bites you in the ass." Bella busted out laughing, which put a smile on Renee's face. She was so glad to see her daughter happy. She knew it was time for Bella to know the truth behind the divorce, but she feared it would scare her.

"Bella, I need to tell you something and you might not like it." Bella nodded with a frown on her face.

"What is it?"

"It's about when I left Forks and I and your father got divorced." Renee had never talked about the divorce so this took Bella's attention.

"Yeah?"

"I had cheated." Bella gasped as she saw the sadness in her eyes. "I hated what it did to your father and those involved. Two families were torn apart from it. It was only a kiss, but it was enough to ruin things. Three children grew up without a mother because of me and I hate myself for it, but I had that feeling that you have for Jacob and I tried to ignore it." Then it struck Bella.

"Billy?" Renee looked at her and nodded.

"I liked Billy a lot and he liked me. We had since high school, but we met because I and Sara were friends and he and Charlie were friends. Sara walked in on us kissing and flipped out. It was an innocent kiss, but it was enough to hurt her. Her best friend and her husband kissing in her best friend's kitchen.

"You were five and Jacob was three. We were having a little dinner together while you, Jacob, Rebecca, and Rachel were all with a sitter at the Black house. Sara got angry and Billy went after her. Billy says they fought in the car on the way back to the house and that was why she lost control of the vehicle." Bella gasped and looked down at her hands.

"It's my fault my best friend died that night and Billy became handicapped. We were already grieving so I thought it was best to get all the breaking done at once. I knew your father was waiting to leave me so I took the first step. I served him with divorce papers and took you to Phoenix to my mother's house." Bella sighed and moved over to her mom, hugging her.

"It wasn't your fault. No one can help how they feel. Do you still feel that way for Billy?" She had to know. Renee simply nodded.

"The feelings have faded, but they will always be there." Bella nodded and sighed.

"You love Phil, though." Again, Renee nodded.

**~RfF~**

Billy sat at the diner at the treaty line as the counsel and Sam waited for a meeting with the Cullen's.

Within moments, the head Cullen and his wife, Carlisle and Esme, emerged and sat across from them.

Billy hadn't felt like himself so he just sat back and let Quil Sr. do the talking.

"Why are you back, Dr. Cullen?" Carlisle nodded, giving a respectful smile.

"We are here to protect Forks and Bella Swan." Billy couldn't help, but growl at them. Everyone was shocked by this.

"There is no need to protect Bella. She is not in the area anymore. She went to live with her mother." Carlisle and Esme were taken by surprise.

"We were not notified of this. Are you sure?" Billy nodded, feeling his arms tremble.

"She told my imprint and myself, Cullen." Sam spoke and Carlisle nodded.

"We will make our stay very short then. There is a patient at the hospital that needs my expertise." The counsel nodded and Esme smiled.

"Good." Billy gave a smile and both Cullen's stood up, leaving promptly.

"Billy, are you alright?" Sue asked gently, hearing him groan.

"I'm not sure. I feel off." She reached over and touched his cheek, feeling his skin burning.

"Oh, Spirits! You're burning." Sam stood up to wheel Billy out.

"I'll take care of him. Don't worry, Sue." Everyone knew that Sue had a soft spot for Billy, but it was nothing romantic. Sam took Billy home and wheeled him next to his sofa.

"What do you think is wrong, Billy?" He simply shrugged.

"Probably a flu or bug or something." Sam shook his head.

"Billy, if I didn't know better, I would say you were going to phase." This made Billy gasp. His generation was supposed to be skipped. Why would he phase? And why now? Then it clicked.

His son was pretty much a lost cause. There had always been a Black phased and technically, Jacob wasn't a pack member. The Spirits needed a Black in the pack.

**What does everyone think? Billy phasing? Is he really phasing or is he just sick? What about Renee's confession? She cheated! With Billy! Tell me your thoughts!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Charlie waltzed out of the police station with a stack of posters in his arms for the missing teenage son of his best friend. He didn't understand why no one was worried, and he couldn't understand why Billy acted as if Jacob was dead. Charlie knew he had to find Jacob, even if it killed him. He needed to come back for Bella.

She needed him, now more than ever.  
The pack had been given strict orders to steer clear of Charlie, to keep them from being questioned about Jacob's disappearance however that didn't stop Seth from seeing him. He liked being around Charlie since he reminded him of his dad. May he rest in peace. Plus, he knew Charlie was lonely since Bella went to spend some time with Renee and Phil.

Seth always made food for Charlie when he went over since he knew Charlie would eat pizza or go to the diner, which was just as bad. Sue always made good food for Charlie.

As in good, it was healthy.

Seth carried the plate of salad, mixed veggies, and meatloaf into Charlie and sat it in front of him at the TV.

"Hey, Charlie!" Seth was always excited about everything and it used to make Charlie so happy, but these days nothing could pick up his mood.

"Hey, Seth. How's your mom?" He shrugged and began watching TV with him.

"M'kay, I guess. You doing any better?" Charlie sighed heavily.

"I'm so used to Bells being here and Jake being here, but they are both gone. It's taking me time to adjust." Seth nodded and patted his back.

"I'm sure Jake is alright. He has always been able to take care of himself and Bella is just gone for a few weeks, she will be back soon enough." Charlie groaned in frustration.

"Why is no one worried about Jake? He could be dead in a ditch and no one seems to care about that. Everyone is trying to stop me from looking for him! What does everyone know that I don't?" Seth sighed and came up with a reasonable explanation.

"Because he is staying with Emily's family on the Makah reservation. He just needed a vacation from everything. I'm sure he will be back soon." Charlie sighed in relief.

"Now, why couldn't someone tell me that? Was that so hard?" Seth shrugged.

"Jake didn't want you to know because he didn't want Bella to find out, Charlie. She always worries too much and we both know that." Charlie sighed and nodded.

"You're right, Seth. She left because she needed space from everything and all I do is worry about her. I guess we know now who she got the worrying from, huh?" Seth laughed heartedly.

"That's the spirit, Charlie." They both barked out a laugh.

**~RfF~**

Billy coughed as he crawled from his bed. Unfortunately, Sam put his chair in the corner of the DAMN room! He carefully gripped onto the sides of the dresser and began to pull himself up. As he grasped the top of the furniture, he used every muscle in his body to hold himself up, when a miracle happened-His toes twitched.

He had sudden feeling in his lower body and he gasped in shock as he let go, hitting the ground and he smashed his face against the side of the dresser. He covered his face from the pain, and growled in frustration.

"Fuck!" He was angry now. He turned over as his trembling started violently. He looked down and he saw his legs were trembling. "You moved now. Come on. That's the first step. The transformation is going to happen now. Don't calm down, Billy." He thought of the most angering thing he could think of.

He thought of the Cullen. He thought of Edward Cullen leaving Bella in the woods. Them moving to Forks. The wolves phasing because of them being there.

'The last thought had invoked something inside him and he snapped. With a loud roar/scream/yell he burst out of his skin and morphed into a enormous wolf.

Suddenly he heard millions of thoughts flood his mind, he whimpered from the strange invasion and then moaned from the after shock of the transformation.

_God that hurt._

Then suddenly everything went quiet. Another moment later Billy heard a loud gasp.

_Billy, is that you? I mean, sir?_ Quil was never used to being formal in the pack mind so it was strange.

_Welcome to the pack, Billy._ Sam stated with pride.

_Thanks, Sam. Is that Jake?_ Billy then saw the image of a wolf consuming water from a stream.

_Yup. For some reason, he has been headed back our way._ A wave of enormous relief washed over Billy's wolf at the thought of his son returning to where he belonged.

_'Good, he needs to be home, surrounded by comfort and people who love and care for him._ Sam nodded his wolf head in agreement, and then headed towards Billy's house.

_Totally! Hey, maybe his wolf misses Bell-la!_ Quil sang while Embry laughed with him.

_Let's hope so. Okay, I'm going to see if I can stand up_. They all cheered him on and Billy then slowly climbed to his feet, which were shaky and unstable. He then slowly took a step forward and smiled at his achievement.

_Hey, Billy's walking!_

Billy chuckled as Sam phased back and got dressed before going into Billy's bedroom to see a golden brown wolf standing there that started dancing. Sam couldn't help, but laugh.

_You go, Billy!_

Embry cheered him on which brought a laugh from Billy.

"Billy, try to phase back. I'll get some shorts for you." Billy nodded with confusion.

_How do I phase back?_ The pack laughed together.

_Think of something that calms you, like maybe dancing, Billy._ Paul and Leah laughed at Billy as he rolled his eyes, thinking of his son coming home. It worked like a charm. Sam walked in with just a pair of shorts and handed them to Billy.

"Guess we know where Jake gets his phasing ease from, huh?" They both shared a small laugh and Billy stood up.

Billy was curious as to how he could walk again. He thought it had to be werewolf healing. That was the only possible explanation.

"God, it feels so good to use these again. I haven't used these since Jake was three." Sam nodded.

"Well, congrats on walking again, Billy." Billy nodded and they walked out of the house, into the woods.

"What is the first order of business, Sam?"

"We need to find a way to force Jake from his shell. I heard a legend about what happened once through my father. It can only happen when an imprint is alive and with a child or dead. I think Jake might have gotten Bella pregnant." This stopped Billy in his tracks.

"Oh, dear God." Sam nodded. "They have been together like that?"

"Plenty of times, but always with protection, plus Bella was on birth control. It can happen. Bella was on some antibiotic so that can be an added factor. By my calculations, she won't be gone long and will find out pretty soon. It's the only possibility." Sam explained, Billy nodded.

"As soon as my son returns home, I'm going to have a serious talk with him about this." Sam smiled at him and nodded.

"We need to travel to where he is, just the two of us, and try to force the wolf back in and Jake out." He nodded and they stripped then phased.

They then headed to get Jake back.

**Thanks for all the response! In this story, Billy is very OOC because of him being a wolf. What do all of you think is going to come of this? Please, leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Five**

Bella groaned as she moved her wolf cub that she named Qwoule over in the bed and got up, running to the bathroom before falling to her knees in front of the toilet, losing the content of her stomach.

She had been feeling off for the past few days, but this was the first time she got sick. She wasn't sure what was going on. She got over the flu not too long ago.

Renee walked in when she heard the commotion and gasped.

"Oh, honey. You're sick. Can I get you anything?" Bella nodded, throwing up again.

"Some water and some crackers." Renee nodded and ran for the kitchen. She knew what was happening. She knew it would happen sooner or later. She ran a glass of water and some saltines to Bella in the bathroom before sitting next to her. Bella sat back and ate a cracker. "Thanks, Mom."

"Don't mention it, sweetie." Bella leaned her head against the wall and gulped down some water. "Honey, I know this probably isn't the best time, but were you and Jake… active?" Bella widened her eyes and giggled to herself.

"Yeah. We were very active, but don't worry, Mom. We always used protection." Renee nodded.

"Do something for me?" Bella nodded.

"What is it?"

"Take a pregnancy test." Bella's eyes widened and she laughed, again.

"Mom, I'm not pregnant." Renee sighed.

"Do it for me, honey. Please." Bella caved and Renee ran out to get a pregnancy test. After brushing her teeth, Bella crawled back into bed. What if she was pregnant? What would she do? Jake was gone so how would she care for the baby?

Her cell phone started to ring. She picked it up to hear Billy's voice.

"Bella?"

"Hey, Billy. What's up?"

"Were you sleeping?" Bella shook her head.

"No. I just don't feel good. I threw up a little while ago." He was silent and he knew what was happening. She was having morning sickness.

"Bella, I have to ask. Have you taken a test?" She was confused.

"A test? What kind of test?"

"Pregnancy test, Bella." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm not pregnant, Billy." He sighed.

"Yes, you are. You have to be." She sat up abruptly.

"What are you talking about, Billy?"

"The only way Jake could do what he did is if you are with his child." Bella instantly dropped the phone, gasping. Bella instantly picked it back up and sniffled.

"Are you being serious, Billy?"

"Yes, Bella. I'm not exactly happy about this, but it's true. I have had contact with Jacob, Bella." Bella gasped in excitement.

"Really? Can I talk to him?" He sighed in defeat.

"No, you can't. Sam and I had to go into Spirit Warrior mode to speak with him." Bella sighed and nodded. Then she caught it.

"You both?"

"A lot has changed since you left, Bella."

"Yeah, but how can you be a Spirit Warrior?"

"We don't know for sure why, but I shifted." Bella gasped and then everything fit together.

"That was the miracle procedure that I have heard about." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I can walk now, Bella." Bella sighed.

"That's good." Then Renee walked in. "Billy, I got to go."

"Alright, Bella."

"Will you tell Jake that I love him?" He lightly chuckled.

"That's a given, Bella." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. Bye, Billy." There was a look on her face of sorrow when she heard Billy's name that struck Bella's heart. She knew that her mother missed him.

"I have your test, Bella."

"Bye, Bella." Bella placed down her phone and sighed.

"I don't need it. I know I'm pregnant." She gasped and sat next to Bella.

"How?"

"I realized I missed my period." She lied. She knew she couldn't tell the truth. It would only freak out Renee and she wouldn't betray Jake like that.

"Honey, it will be okay. I swear. I'm going to talk to Phil and after that we will figure something out." Bella nodded and did the one thing that she knew she needed to. She called Stacey.

~RfF~

Billy went with Sam to the woods as they chatted.

"I talked to Bella." Sam looked at Billy, shocked.

"What did she say?"

"She is pregnant. I won't be surprised if Renee tries to keep her out there." Billy was a little bitter towards Renee. After all, she had run almost right after Sara died. He knew she was grieving, but he needed her then more than ever. She wasn't just Sara's best friend, but also his friend. He loved her, even though he hated himself for it. When Charlie would have served her with divorce papers, which he would have, Billy would have taken her and Bella in.

"You really think she would really hold Bella against her will?" Billy shook his head, sighing.

"No. She might guilt her thought. She would say something like this place is trouble or that her baby is safer away from here." Sam nodded. Everyone knew about Billy and Renee in the pack. They also knew that to Billy it felt like he lost two loves when Sara died. He lost Sara and Renee.

"Billy, I don't think she would listen to her if she did say something like that." Billy nodded.

"Let's go see my son, Sam." He nodded and they shifted after stripping. They transferred to their Spirit Warrior and could hear Jake.

"Jake, son?"

"Hey, Dad."

"Son, we need you to try to get back to your body." Jake groaned.

"I can't. I don't know how. I have tried, but I can't. I don't think my wolf is ready." Billy growled.

"TRY!" Even though they were in Spirit Warrior mode, they felt that Billy was Alpha material and he would always be ready for it.

Jake tried and failed over and over again.

"I can't, Dad. It's hopeless. I miss Bella." Billy sighed.

"Son, she wanted me to tell you that she loves you." They weren't sure if Jake should know that Bella was pregnant yet so they kept their mouths shut.

"Tell her that I love and can't wait to be able to hold her again." Sam took lead now.

"She is coming home early, Jake. She's going to want to see you. Just promise that you will practice going back." Jake sighed and nodded.

"Okay. Why is she coming back early?" Billy growled at Sam.

"We will tell you when you are back in your body, son. It's not important right now." Jake sighed in defeat and nodded.

"Thanks for coming, dad. It means a lot."

"Don't mention it, son."

Quickly, Sam and Billy went back to their wolves and made it back to Billy's.

"Billy, he can only be like this while Bella is pregnant. It won't be much longer until he can come back." Billy sighed and nodded.

"You don't know that, Sam. It hurts to see my son so weak. He could be like this until the moment that child is born. I don't want my son to miss the birth of his first child. I'm going to push him as hard as I can to save him from the pain of missing something so big." Sam sighed and nodded as Billy sat on the couch.

"I know, Billy. That is something no man wants to miss." Billy nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. "Billy, there is something else we need to talk about." Billy groaned.

"What is it, Sam?"

"When do you think you will be ready to be Alpha?"

**Wow! Sam is asking Billy to be Alpha? What about Jake? Bella is actually pregnant! What do you think of Billy's opinion of Renee? Do you think anything will come of this? Leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Six**

Bella waited after getting off the phone with Stacey for Renee to finish talking to Phil. After a while, she heard her name being called then walked into the den with Quowle in her arms to see Renee and Phil sitting on the couch.

"Come on, Bella. Sit."Renee spoke gently. Bella took a seat between Renee and Phil with Quowle. She was very nervous.

"So, what is the verdict?" Phil chuckled, trying to defuse the tension.

"Bella, we aren't mad at you. These things happen."Phil said softly. Bella nodded slightly while sighing to herself.

"So, what is the plan?" Renee persisted.

"We would like for you and the baby to stay with us." Bella gasped and looked from Phil to Renee.

"I can't, Mom. We would have to be near La Push so Jake can be near the baby." Renee smiled at her daughter.

"That invitation includes Jacob, sweetie." Bella sighed and then dropped her head.

"He can't, mom. He has responsibilities in La Push." Phil smiled at Bella.

"That is why we have decided to move to Forks." Bella gasped. She never imagined this happening. Her mom moving back to Forks? It had never crossed her mind. She then threw her arms around her mom, smiling to herself.

"Thank you, Mom. You have no idea what that means to me." Renee smiled while giving Phil the thumbs up which earned her a smile.

"We are going this weekend to look for a house, Bella." Bella smiled and hugged Phil. "We leave tonight." She smiled.

"Okay, I'll go pack." Bella ran to her room and began to pack for her trip.

~RfF~

Bella was excited to be back in Forks. Phil had gotten a rental car and drove from Port Angeles to Forks.

"So, Bella, where to?" Bella smiled in the backseat with Quowle in her lap, patting his little head.

"Billy's, Charlie said he was going to be there for the game." Phil nodded while following Bella's instructions. Soon, they pulled into the gravel driveway of the Black's house where Bella felt a sense of relief wash over her. This was home. It would always be that way to her.

She slowly got out with little Quowle in her arms as Quil ran out, picking up Bella and spinning her around. She giggled and patted his back.

"BELLA! You're back!" She blushed as he placed her down then she hugged Quowle to her chest.

"It's nice to see you, too, Quil. I've only been gone for a few weeks." He nodded, smiling like the goofball that he was.

"We still missed you." Bella nodded and he looked at the cub in her arms. "And who is this?"  
Bella shrugged with a smile on her face.

"His name is Quowle. My mom and Phil got him for me." Quil nodded, they both knew who he resembled, Jake.

"He is cute." Renee and Phil got out of the car and Quil shook Phil's hand politely. "I'm Quil. I'm Jake's best friend." Bella nodded then Phil questioned Quil.

"Is he back yet?" Quil shook his head sadly.

"Do you know if he got my message?" Quil laughed and nodded.

"It made his day." Bella blushed and nodded.

"Is Billy here or is it just my dad?" Quil shook his head again.

"Everyone is here for the baseball game and then we plan to play a little later. Billy is really excited." Bella then hugged Quil again.

"It is really good to see you, Quil. I missed all of you guys." Quil grinned and nodded.

"And we missed you. Hopefully, Jake will come home now that he has you to come home to." Bella turned into a tomato and Quil laughed.

"Let's make our big entrance." They all nodded then walked in. Everyone's eyes were on the TV until Quil spoke up.

"Hey, everyone, look who I've found." Everyone's eyes then snapped over and then came a huge gasp with a bunch of howls of excitement. The pack ran over and they tossed Bella around for hugs.

This truly was her home.

"Bella!" Emily yelled and hugged her as Bella felt tears sting her eyes. She was so happy to be back with her crowd. Renee smiled at how happy Bella was. Billy's eyes were on Bella's happy reunion with the pack which made him smile. Renee looked over at Billy to see that he looked almost the same as when she left. If anything, he looked younger and buffer. It made her shiver a little.

He was still the man she fell in love with at the age of fifteen. The only difference was he cut off his beautiful hair.

Billy looked up to Renee and that was the moment that changed everything. Everything shifted. His world shifted. His pack, the tribe, nothing was as important anymore. It was all Renee.

He imprinted on Renee Peterson-Swan-Dwyer, the girl he had loved since high school.

Bella could see the look on Billy's face, but wasn't sure what it was. He shook it off and gave Renee a big smile.

"Hey, Renee!" She smiled brighter at him and he stood up, making her gasp. He walked over and gave her a big hug.

"Billy, you're walking! When did this happen?" He chuckled and released her.

"Not too long ago. An experimental procedure. I'm not supposed to exert myself, but I just can't help myself. You know us? We never change." Renee nodded, smiling.

"That is true. You still look the same. All those years in that wheelchair must have helped your upper body." He nodded, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"Yep, it did." Billy reached over and gave Bella a much needed squeeze.

"Hey, kiddo. We all missed you up here. Did you get enough sun?" She chuckled.

"Yeah, Billy, I missed you, too." He faked shock.

"You missed me? I'm so touched." Bella giggled.

"And people wonder where Jake gets his sense of humor." They all shared a laugh then Phil reached out his hand to Billy who looked at it like he was confused. "Billy, this is Phil, my stepdad." Billy was very uncomfortable with this, but held it in. He shook his hand reluctantly.

"Nice to meet you. You both are welcome to get yourselves a drink." They nodded and both left for the kitchen holding hands.

"Billy, can I talk to you outside?" He nodded. They then went and sat on the porch. "What was that about? You acted like… I don't know. It was a little weird." He sighed while running his hand through his hair, a nervous habit.

"I kind of imprinted on your mom." Bella gasped, she then put what Renee told her about their history together. She realized it made sense, just like her and Jake did. They fit together with ease and she knew it with watching them.

"Well, can I tell you something that may comfort you?" He nodded, huffing.

"Like I would stop you. I imprinted on a married woman. That is the worst it can get." Bella leaned her head against Billy's shoulder, a comforting gesture she used to do for Jake.

"She still loves you, after all these years, Billy." Billy snapped his head to her in shock.

"What? How would you know something like that?" She shrugged lightly.

"She told me and she told me what happened the day Sara died." Bella thought it was important to mention, but she didn't want to hurt Billy by the memory. The thought of it only caused sorrow. The guilt they had once felt had now gone.

"She did?" She nodded.

"She said she has loved you and her feelings have never changed. They only faded a little, but I'm sure they will grow." His eyes narrowed in confusion.

"What about your stepdad?" Bella shrugged.

"I mean, I like Phil, but him and Renee have never seemed to fit together. The two of you do. It will be sad when he is no longer a part of her life, but I know you would make her happy. I can feel it." He smiled at her words then nodded, changing the subject.

"Do you plan to break the news to them now?" She was shocked.

"You didn't tell them?" Billy shook his head.

"It's your place. Only Sam knows. I will warn you, though. Charlie will be a little disappointed." Bella frowned.

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm a little shocked that you aren't reacting worse. I know you have never been one to be mad about much, but this is pretty big." He nodded and smiled at her.

"Trust me, it will be Jake who gets his ass handed to him from me." Bella giggled. She truly did miss Billy. He reminded her so much of Jake. They were so much alike.

"I would like to see how that goes. Does he know?" Billy shook his head.

"That is your place to tell him." She nodded. Bella knew Billy was withholding her secret from the pack with their conversation, which she was grateful for. They got up and went back in the house.

"Everyone, Bella has an announcement to make." Billy paused the game and stood by Bella as Renee and Phil leaned against the wall. She looked to Billy and he nodded his head. He would be there for her.

"Everyone, the only ones who know this is Sam, Billy, my mom, and Phil. Dad, I am sorry to put this on you, but…" Bella sighed in defeat then held her head high. "I'm pregnant." Everyone was shocked and then looked to Charlie. He looked at Bella with a blank expression and then stood up, approaching her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her. She sighed in relief and embraced him back. They were never ones for affection with one another, but they needed this.

"I love you, Bells. A baby doesn't change that." He knew she needed to hear this. He would always love his daughter, no matter what happened.

"I love you, too, Dad." They released the hug and she smiled at him. "It's going to all be fine, Dad." He nodded then took his seat back.

"Looks like our dream came true, eh, Billy?" He chuckled while nodding to his lifelong friend.

"You can say that again." Bella was confused.

"What dream?" Charlie laughed heartedly.

"We dreamed that we would actually be family one day, which this qualifies." Bella smiled and lightly cupped her stomach, rubbing circles.

"Bella, I can't believe this! You're pregnant!" Emily hugged Bella, which earned her a blush.

"I'm so happy for you, sweetie!" Bella lightly giggled.

"Yeah, I am." Bella glowed from the thought of starting a family with Jacob, even though he wasn't there physically. She knew he was there in spirit.

**Leave me some feedback. Thanks!**


	7. Authors note

With much thought and considering the content of my stories, I am getting ready to pull my stories from FFn and post on my own site called Wolf Girls United. If anyone would like a link, please leave a review with your email address or you can type in the name wolfgirlsunited and then put a period and then type in ning and then the period and then the com. Thanks for reading me here and showing me love and support,

Sasha


End file.
